


смотритель-подопечный

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: "Система "Смотритель-Подопечный" практикуется уже более сорока лет. Должны заметить, что она отлично помогла в борьбе с коррупцией и другими нарушениями среди начальников в самых различных областях. В целом, мы намерены продолжать придерживаться данного курса и расширять область работы Смотрителей""А что вы можете сказать на счёт моральной стороны всей этой системы?""Моральной стороны? Да, не будем отрицать, что иногда случаются некоторые казусы, но они не столь существенны..."
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 4





	1. I

"Брюханов Виктор Петрович, сорок девять лет, на посту директора Чернобыльской АЭС уже более пяти лет. Проявляет себя как хороший руководитель, легко находит контакт с работниками станции, строго выполняет заданные вышестоящим начальством цели и следует заданному его должностью режиму.

Характер доброжелательный, крайне неконфликтный, из увлечений можно выделить садоводство ( _пометка: всё время возится с цветами, со своими розами, возможно, находит в них отдушину_ ), склонен к употреблению различных сладостей сверх нормы ( _пометка: попытки привести форму тела в норму потерпели неудачу, далее режим не корректировать_ ).

При переводе на новую должность не испугался связанных с ней трудностей и особенностей, Смотрителя принял хорошо, к режиму адаптировался быстро. С первым Смотрителем провёл три года, после тот был переведён к другому должностному лицу так же в городе Припять ( _дальнейшее общение не поддерживалось_ ). Общение было приятным для обоих, выговоров и наказаний почти не получал.

Со вторым Смотрителем провёл чуть больше двух лет, несколько месяцев назад он был арестован за превышение полномочий и проявление агрессии и насилия в отношении своего Подопечного. Поначалу общение протекало спокойно, но вскоре Смотритель стал проявлять агрессию и наказывать за любой малейший проступок. Виктор получал выговоры почти каждый день в течение года ( _многие из них даже не рассматривались ввиду своей необоснованности_ ), его систематически избивали и унижали, хотя видимых причин для этого не было, работу свою директор выполнял на уровне. После очередного наказания Виктор попал в больницу с сильными увечьями на спине ( _пометка: установлено, что Смотритель использовал плеть, входящую в обычную экипировку_ ), ушибами в области рёбер и лёгкой формой сотрясения мозга.

В данный момент проходит курс реабилитации и готовится вернуться к работе ___"

Мужчина внимательно изучает личное дело, почёсывая свои усы. "Ужасно, – думает он. – Смотрители не имеют права издеваться над Подопечными".

– Такие случаи всё чаще портят вам статистику, – майор стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди. – Кто вообще проводит отбор новых Смотрителей? Руки бы им оторвать! А про новый закон слышали? Чего только не придумают, чтобы усложнить людям жизнь!

Мужчина не обращал внимания. Мельком он глянул на пострадавшего, чьи раны фиксировали фотографы – множественные синяки, пара шрамов на спине, а самое печальное в этой картине – глаза, полные страха, разочарования и грусти. И эти глаза смотрели прямо на него. Мужчина ещё раз пробежался по личному делу.

"Успешно прошёл курс реабилитации, врачом были назначены таблетки для поддержания в норме психического состояния.

Рекомендуется назначить смотрителем Дятлова Анатолия Степановича ___

Новый Смотритель был назначен первого мая 1985 года"

Дятлов закрывает папку.

***

Виктор постоянно работал, работа была единственной вещью, что успокаивала его. "Как хорошо, когда никто не стоит за спиной с плёткой наготове" – от таких мыслей холодок пробежался по коже. Лучше вообще не думать о плётках, палках, чужих ботинках, кулаках и прочих вещах, которыми тебя с лёгкостью могут избить. Брюханов внимательно проверял все даты и строки в документах, ставил аккуратно подпись, раскладывал по папкам, одним словом делал всё идеально. Он любил свою работу, особенно эту возню с бумагами – тихо, неторопливо, без лишних встреч с людьми и разговоров. После всего, что произошло, Брюханов стал избегать общества ещё больше, хоть врач и пытался убедить его не бояться. Таблетки сильно выручали, особенно, если внезапно становилось страшно без причины и всё тело дрожало.

В дверь постучали: "Войдите". В кабинет вошёл мужчина в чёрной одежде: брюки, пиджак, водолазка с высоким горлом, в руках небольшой чемоданчик, сразу ясно – Смотритель.

– Здравствуйте, Товарищ, я ваш новый Смотритель, – Виктор вскочил с места и начал судорожно приветствовать его, пожимая руку обеими своими руками. Он запинался и мямлил, давно директор не чувствовал себя так некомфортно и неловко.

– Я-я Виктор, э-э...

– Виктор Петрович Брюханов. Да, знаю. Моё имя Анатолий, Анатолий Степанович Дятлов, – Брюханов нервничал так, что на его лбу выступили капли пота. Рука Дятлова, которую он до сих пор сжимал, была расслаблена и холодна. – Можете возвращаться к работе, я не сильно потревожу вас.

Виктор закивал, с трудом расцепил непослушные дрожащие пальцы и вернулся к документам. Анатолий открыл чемоданчик, внутри – обязательный элемент одежды каждого директора – ошейник.

– Разрешите? – Витя с тревогой посмотрел на ошейник, не самые приятные воспоминания связаны у него с такими вещами. Но отказать он не имеет права. – Не жмёт? – Дятлов регулирует размер очень тщательно, чтобы обеспечить хоть какой-то комфорт, хотя ошейник сам по себе уже создавал постоянное неприятное ощущение. И в заключении – поводок. Смотритель обязан держать своего Подопечного под постоянным присмотром, "на поводке", при чём не метафорично. Когда кольцо из плотной кожи знакомо сжало горло, Виктор затрясся, зажмурился, пытаясь придти в чувства. Хорошо, что он сидел, а то сейчас бы точно оказался на полу из-за подкосившихся ног.

– Виктор Петрович, с вами всё в порядке? – тот лишь скулил, шаря в карманах в поисках заветной баночки с лекарством. Одну, нет, лучше две таблетки. Быстро проглатывает, даже без воды – должно помочь. Дятлов стоит рядом, почти не выражая никаких эмоций. Смотрителей обучают быть такими: серьёзными, строгими, сдержанными, даже в некотором роде бесчувственными. Но в работе Анатолия есть своя специфика. Он берёт Брюханова за запястье, на ощупь меряет пульс, немного превышен, это скоро пройдёт. Виктор тёплый, не бледный, выглядит в целом здоровым, не считая мешков под глазами, ничего, исправится соблюдением расписания. Директор боится, сейчас, когда уверенная сильная рука держит его, боится своего Смотрителя.

– Я не враг вам, Виктор, а товарищ. Не нужно меня бояться, моя цель – помочь вам. Успокойтесь и возвращайтесь к работе, а позже мы обсудим детали нового закона и то, как будем действовать в его рамках, хорошо?

Дятлов садится рядом, не отпуская его руки.


	2. II

"Дятлов Анатолий Степанович, пятьдесят два года, с юношества обучался в спецучилище на должность Смотрителя. Отличился твёрдостью характера, умением хорошо находить общий язык с Подопечными и использовать дар убеждения для работы с ними.

Характер спокойный, нередко проявлял заботу о Подопечных, столкнувшихся с трудностями в работе и жизни ( _пометка: рекомендовано дальнейшее обучение по направлениям: реабилитационный Смотритель или Смотритель-психолог_ ). Но, в зависимости от Подопечного, снисходительность может сменяться строгостью и агрессивным контролем, в некоторых случаях может применить сильное наказание. Увлекается физикой и точными науками, интересуется в частности атомной промышленностью, любит природу и пешие прогулки.

Практику проходил на одном из атомных предприятий в Сибири ( **информация засекречена** ). За время работы сменил около девяти Подопечных, со всеми работа шла довольно легко, сильных конфликтов не возникало, ни разу не был уличён в превышении должностных полномочий, жалоб на него так же не поступало. Редко назначал наказания своим Подопечным, старался пресекать какие-либо нарушения на корню и решать проблемы мирно ( _пометка: в молодом возрасте имел склонность к более частым наказаниям_ ). Постоянно проходил курсы повышения квалификации, в 1980 году получил диплом Смотрителя-психолога.

_Дополнение: ***страницы отсутствуют***_

Рекомендуется назначить смотрителем для Виктора Петровича Брюханова, в данный момент проходящего курс реабилитации, для восстановления и поддержания нормального психического состояния, возвращения доверия к Смотрителям___

Новый Подопечный был назначен первого мая 1985 года".

***

– Этот закон, конечно, предусматривает наличие семьи, в таком случае Подопечный имеет право написать заявление об отказе от домашнего наблюдения. Но у вас, как мне известно, семьи нет, – Виктор крутит в руках ручку, взгляд такой же задумчивый и печальный. – Вам нужно подписать документ о согласии, Виктор. Сможете сказать, когда я могу придти к вам?

– Можете хоть сегодня, я всё равно ничем не занят, – бумага, выданная Дятловым, означала, что теперь Брюханов будет под контролем не только на работе, но и дома, на улице, везде, куда бы он ни пошёл. Перспектива не самая радужная, но выбора не остаётся.

– Позже мы можем обсудить возможные нововведения в работе Смотрителей, если вы захотите.

– Что ещё за нововведения?

– Очередное усиление контроля.

– Как будто за нами мало следят...

– Я прекрасно вас понимаю, многое бы хотел изменить в своей работе, но, увы, над судьбой мы не властны. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что ко мне стоит относиться, как к другу, а я в свою очередь постараюсь сделать время, проведённое вместе со мной, максимально приятным, – Брюханов вжимал голову в плечи, словно желая спрятаться от злого окружающего мира.

– Ничего не имею против вас, но мне обидно, что нас, директоров, людей вроде взрослых, считают неумелыми детьми или ушлыми ворами... Я так до сих пор и не понял, кем именно. Возможно, обоими сразу. Ума не приложу, к чему весь этот контроль, – Дятлов взял его за руки, заключая ладони в свои, как делают матери, чтобы согреть детей на прогулке зимой.

– Думаю, вы знаете о тех случаях, когда директора пренебрегают правилами, превышают полномочия и пользуются своим статусом в личных целях. Раньше, до ввода Смотрителей, всё было совсем плохо.

– Не все же такие плохие, правда?

– Конечно, нет. Но в целях профилактики Смотритель должен быть у каждого.

– Это несправедливо... Зачем вы держите меня? – Виктор не поднимал взгляда с ладоней Анатолия.

– Это часть моей работы – терапия, чтобы вернуть ваше доверие к нам и помочь с реабилитацией.

– О, Смотрители занимаются таким?

– Я не совсем обычный Смотритель, но не берите в голову.

***

Виктор постукивал пальцами по кожаной обивке руля. Ошейник ощущался тяжёлым после двухмесячного перерыва, поводок, свисающий с плеча и идущий в руки Дятлова, напоминал о прошлом. _Поводком можно избить не хуже, чем ремнём или плёткой_. Дятлов выглядит очень суровым, властным и то, с каким вниманием и заботой он относится к своему подопечному, вызывает диссонанс в голове Брюханова. Он невольно вспоминает своего первого смотрителя ( _так похож на него..._ ), краснеет, отворачивается к окну, пытаясь спрятаться от Анатолия. Но от него невозможно спрятать что-либо.

– Всё хорошо?

– Да-да, всё в порядке.

– Не отвлекайтесь от дороги, пожалуйста, это опасно.

– Знаю, знаю... – Дятлов слегка смял поводок в руке.

– Если вас что-то тревожит, скажите мне об этом. Мы должны разговаривать, чтобы решить ваши проблемы.

– А если я не хочу, чтобы кто-то... Копался у меня в голове? Меня это п-пугает.

– Если вы не готовы в данный момент, я буду ждать, – тон Анатолия стал более мягким, каким-то дружеским. – Мы можем перейти на "ты", если так вам будет спокойнее.

– Э, н-не думаю...

***

В квартире было прохладно, мало света, много пыли. Чувствовалось, что в жилище бывают нечасто и следят за ним по мере возможности. Дятлов был убежден, что холостяцкая жизнь когда-нибудь убьёт Брюханова, надо бы что-то придумать по этому поводу. Первое, что Анатолий сделал, переступив порог дома – отпустил Виктора с поводка, невзначай проведя рукой по плечу. Витя, кажется, даже не заметил.

– Проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома, а, вы же, наверное, теперь и будете тут жить, верно?

– Получается, что так.

– Надо подумать, где бы вас положить сегодня... Аха-х, что это я, сейчас чайник поставлю! И-извините, из меня такой себе гостеприимный хозяин, – мужчина засуетился и ушёл на кухню, пока Дятлов копался с ботинками. – Вы ещё там, Анатолий Степанович? – Виктор выглянул с кухни и случайно столкнулся с ним, уткнувшись носом в грудь и непроизвольно отступив назад. Он испуганно промямлил нечто похожее на "извините" и удалился обратно. Дятлов отошёл от лёгкого замешательства, тряхнул седеющей шевелюрой и направился к своему подопечному.

– Я вас не сильно напугал? – спрашивал он, садясь за стол.

– Н-нет, что вы.

– Вы уж меня простите, у меня давненько не было Подопечного, подзабыл малость, как с вами общаться.

– А вы тоже один живёте? – тот кивнул. – Ох, я вас понимаю, иногда забываюсь на людях и выгляжу странно, аж стыдно становится. Особенно после всей этой нервотрёпки, – он дёрнул плечами. – Врагу не пожелаешь. А... Ах, я, наверное, не должен вас спрашивать про ваших Подопечных... То есть, не имею права, это же профессиональная тайна?

– Да.

– Х-хорошо, тогда, может, вы сами что-нибудь о себе расскажете, – Виктор поставил перед ним чашку горячего чая, от которого тянулся вверх лёгкий пар. – А то вы обо мне всё знаете, а я о вас ничего, – он сел напротив, подпёр голову рукой и стал медленно помешивать чай, время от времени звеня ложкой.

– Я обычный человек. В детстве хотел стать учёным, но жизнь распорядилась иначе. В то время программу "Смотритель-Подопечный" ещё только начинали вводить, будущим Смотрителям обещали все блага и хорошее будущее. Я подходил под требования, и моим родителям предложили отправить меня в спецучилище, в экспериментальную группу, они согласились. Выучился, потом по всей стране кидали, то к одному, то к другому. Так всю жизнь, а теперь я здесь, – Виктор слушал, прикрытыми глазами глядя на Смотрителя.

– По-моему, это несправедливо и немного грустно. Вы бы могли заниматься более важными вещами, наукой, всем, чем угодно. Но вы здесь... Вам нравится ваша работа, Анатолий? – он помедлил с ответом, но потом выдал уверенно.

– Да. Если бы не эта работа, я никогда не встретил многих замечательных людей. Были косяки, конечно, куда без них.

– Что за косяки?

– Не могу вам сказать.

– А те блага, которые вам обещали?

– Обещать можно всё что угодно, – Брюханов тихо усмехнулся. – У Смотрителей много привилегий, но отнюдь не столько, сколько нам когда-то пророчили. Да оно и не нужно особо. Мне нравится спокойствие, нравится помогать людям, – Виктор помрачнел, оттягивая ошейник.

– Не назвал бы это помощью. А как же наказание? Уверен, за столько лет вы не обошлись без этого.

– Да, я наказывал. Больше, чем вы думаете, особенно по молодости. И я этим совершенно не горжусь. Сейчас я стараюсь свести наказания к минимуму и остальным советую поступать так же.

– Вы... Молодец, Анатолий, я очень уважаю ваш подход.

Дятлов неловко улыбнулся, самым краешком губ. Рука Виктора лежала совсем близко, он взял ладонь в свою, легонько потирая её тыльную сторону.

– Знаете, я тоже уважаю вас. Вы через многое прошли и даже после несчастного случая вы всё ещё директор.

– Ну, а что мне терять теперь? Я со всем справляюсь, вроде. Работа иногда нудная, иногда стресса много, а иногда опасная, но кто-то же должен быть директором. Сейчас я большую часть времени сижу в кабинете и, если быть честным, меня такой расклад вполне устраивает.

Брюханов посмелел, осторожно отвечая на "терапию" Дятлова, сплетая их пальцы вместе.


	3. III

_"Тут темно, сначала он ничего не может увидеть. Потом включается прожектор сверху – как в театре – человек стоит к нему спиной, но Виктор сразу же его узнаёт. В его руках плеть, не простая, широкая, с блестящими шипами, Виктор дёрнулся._

_– В-Владимир?.._

_Мужчина резко поворачивает голову, она делает полный оборот с противным хрустом. Глаза совершенно белые, лицо злое. Брюханов отскакивает на пару шагов, хочет закричать, но горло сдавливает заметно увеличившийся шипастый ошейник, впиваясь в кожу. Он пытается расслабить его руками, но железо царапает пальцы с внутренней стороны. Владимир идёт к нему._

_– Нет-нет, пожалуйста, я ничего не делал!_

_Мужчина подходит ближе и останавливается, затем кладёт руку на лицо и снимает его, как маску. Под ним уже совсем другое лицо – Дятлова. Короткие волосы отрастают больше и появляются усы, делая его точь-в-точь похожим на нового Смотрителя Виктора. Он замахивается, занося плеть над головой._

_– Нет, не надо, прошу!_

_Брюханов закрывается руками, пытаясь защититься, и плеть больно бьёт по ним. Снова и снова до тех пор, пока он не слышит голос сквозь сон._

_– Виктор... проснитесь... Виктор?.."_

Директор просыпается с криком и слезами. На кровати перед ним, в полумраке комнаты сидит Дятлов, который только что, пусть и во сне, избивал его. Он хочет приблизиться к Подопечному, чтобы успокоить. Тот отползает назад и закрывается, плача и тихо умоляя не трогать. Думает, что его снова будут бить. Витя не сразу понимает, что это был просто сон, а когда до него доходит, то становится стыдно перед Дятловым. Сдёрнул человека посреди ночи, ещё и расплакался перед ним... Стоп, а он что, сидел в его комнате всё это время?..

– Всё хорошо. Кошмар приснился? – мужчина кивнул, кое-как вытирая слёзы. – Идите сюда. Давайте, я не кусаюсь, – Брюханов придвигается ближе к Смотрителю, и Анатолий обнимает его. Становится немного спокойнее. – Что вас так напугало, не скажете? – Витя мотает головой. – Хорошо, – Подопечный сильно дрожит в его объятиях. – Я могу остаться с вами, если хотите.

Виктор молчал, не зная, хочет ли он. Анатолий встал и, отойдя к креслу, стал раздеваться. Блёклый свет из коридора освещал его волосы, руки, тело, когда он снимал рубашку и брюки. Брюханов замер под одеялом, боясь быть замеченным. Нельзя, чтобы Анатолий подумал, будто Виктор его рассматривает – _такие вещи вполне наказуемы_ – вот только отвести взгляд он не мог. Дятлов вернулся к нему, в одной майке да трусах, обойдя кровать, лёг рядом. Подопечный насторожился, но виду старался не подавать.

***

Утром Брюханов проснулся с трудом, но отметил для себя, что хоть немного смог поспать спокойно, без кошмаров. Анатолий действительно ему помог и не только со сном. Дятлов встал раньше и кое-как сумел приготовить на завтрак что-то путное. Они привыкали друг к другу понемногу, как тут не привыкнуть, когда всё время вместе. Вместе завтракают, вместе на работу, вместе ходят по станции и сидят в кабинете. Виктор иногда вспоминает, как прошлый Смотритель дёргал его за поводок, если он шёл быстрее или наоборот отставал. Дятлов не такой, он терпеливый и непридирчивый. Для Виктора Анатолий скорее как нянька, чем Смотритель, весь такой внимательный, снисходительный и добрый, готовый в любую минуту предотвратить нервный приступ у своего Подопечного или помочь с какой другой мелочью. Это, наверное, и к лучшему, очередной Смотритель-тиран – это совершенно не удивительно. А вот Дятлов – особенный, таких как он вряд ли где ещё можно найти. Новая жизнь казалась Виктору нереальной, постоянно в его голове витали мысли о том, что вот-вот эта иллюзия разрушится, и всё будет так же, как и с прошлым Смотрителем. Это пока Дятлов такой миленький, а потом, может, ещё покажет свою истинную сущность. Этого Брюханов боялся больше всего.

***

Дятлов ходил по кабинету, разминая затёкшие ноги, не любит он сидеть в четырёх стенах, не то, что Виктор. Смотритель окидывает взглядом комнату, которую за день успел уже полностью изучить: вот знакомая алая роза в горшке, пока ещё маленькая, но Виктор хорошо заботится о ней, так что она вырастет большой и красивой, в этом Анатолий уверен. Вот стопка документов на столе, она такая же большая, как и утром, и, кажется, становится только больше. А вот и Виктор, одной рукой он держится за волосы, а другой заполняет какой-то документ. Он выглядит очень уставшим. А вот...

Дятлов услышал протяжный стон и снова обернулся к Подопечному, тот закрыл лицо руками, слегка подрагивая. Анатолий вернулся к нему, сел рядом и погладил по плечу.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, я... Просто устал. Как же я устал, – директор потянулся за сигарой. Ранее Смотритель заметил, что Виктор старается не курить, но, видимо, волнение берёт над ним верх. – Это... То, что меня успокаивает. Вы же не против?

– Нет, конечно, – он закурил, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Брови перестали хмуриться, и морщин на лбу стало в разы меньше.

– Вы не устали? Сидеть тут со мной, это, наверное, та ещё пытка, – Анатолий слегка пожал плечами.

– Я не чувствую усталости. Но просто сидеть – довольно скучно.

– Понимаю. Чем бы вы хотели заняться?

– У меня нет никаких дел, кроме как помогать вам. Вы можете попросить о чём угодно, правда.

– Я, – Виктор замешкался. – Мой прошлый Смотритель он, э-эм, не разрешал мне использовать помощь в работе с документами, ссылался на то, что мой помощник может что-то испортить или, ну, вы знаете, сделать что-то плохое в своих целях. Мне приходилось делать всё самому, но иногда это просто невозможно. А если не сдать бумаги в срок, то я нарушаю норму, а з-за нарушение н-нормы...

Анатолий взял его за руку, почувствовал, как он вздрогнул.

– Я вам помогу. Поработаем вместе.


	4. IV

Ему снова снится что-то плохое. Ворочается во сне, дрожит, мычит и дёргается, сжимает одеяло в руках. Дятлов рядом с ним в это время, гладит его меж лопаток, пока Виктор жмётся к нему, немного успокаиваясь. Со стороны это, может, и выглядит как-то странно, непристойно даже, но такой метод действовал удивительно хорошо. За время работы Смотрителем Дятлов многое понял – забота и понимание – вот те вещи, которых обычно не хватает уставшим забитым людям, вроде Брюханова. Он у Анатолия не первый такой, хотя Смотритель давненько не встречал настолько запущенных случаев. Виктор был сломан, как тонкий чувствительный механизм (в случае Виктора, правда, очень-очень чувствительный), который теперь предстоит собрать обратно. Хотел бы Дятлов заглянуть в глаза его прошлого Смотрителя, понять, какое зло им двигало, и, возможно, дать по лицу.

Витя приглушённо вскрикнул во сне и обнял Анатолия, утыкаясь прямо в его грудь. Мужчина провёл рукой по кудрявым волосам, подтянул одеяло на голое плечо Подопечного. Он успокоился, дыша тяжко и тихо. От Виктора исходило невероятное тепло, которое и самого Дятлова клонило в сон.

***

– Виктор Петрович, мне сообщили, что двадцатого вас вызывают на очередное собрание. Сказали, это связано с вашим инцидентом, с системой "Смотритель-Подопечный", быть нужно обязательно, и вам, и вашему Смотрителю. Почему вам тоже нужно ехать не знаю, к сожалению. До свидания.

– Спасибо, Николай, до свидания – ответил Виктор, провожая Фомина взглядом. Он потёр глаза, посмотрел на наручные часы и снял очки, убрал их в очечник. – Анатолий Степанович, пойдёмте, уже пора, – Анатолий не ответил. – Анатолий Степанович? – он снова не ответил, потому что попросту спал.

Дятлов умудрился заснуть, сидя на стуле у окна, наверное, теплом от солнца сморило; лицо у него даже во сне было серьёзным, немного смурным. Виктор улыбнулся немножко, собирая документы в стопку. "Какой он", – директор потянулся к нему – "Мил-", – Брюханов прервал мысль и одёрнул себя – нельзя. Его затрясло, нехорошие воспоминания всплыли в голове. Их совместная близость до сих пор пугает. В прошлый раз всё начиналось точно так же, Смотритель был с ним любезен, подмазывался, чтобы узнать все брюхановские секреты. Виктору не стоило быть таким глупым и открываться ему. Он не будет таким в этот раз, он выучил свой урок. Брюханов немного потряс Смотрителя за плечо.

– Проснитесь, Анатолий Степанович.

– А, что? А! – мужчина вздрогнул, чуть не упав со стула, потратил немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, где он. – М-м, я спал?

– Да.

– Извиняюсь, просто не выспался ночью, а у вас тут так хорошо, – он встал. – Уютно.

– Гхм, вы слышали Николая? Нам надо быть на собрании в Москве двадцатого числа, что-то важное.

– Да, слышал.

Дятлов уже знал об этом, Смотрителям обо всём докладывают заранее, ведь им нужно подготовить подробные отчёты о своих подопечных. Описать состояние здоровья, записать все вредные привычки, нарушения за данный период (даже самые незначительные), описать нынешний распорядок дня, составить новый или внести коррективы для дальнейшего использования и ещё куча всего. Анатолий свой отчёт писал долго, ведь о Брюханове много не напишешь, он один из самых добропорядочных Подопечных из всех возможных.

***

Пока Виктор был в ванной, Дятлов решил провести небольшой обыск, который по правилам должен был провести ещё в первый день. Ничего особенного не нашлось ни в комнате, ни в зале, и только под конец обыска на кухне Дятлов заметил странную коробку, спрятанную в глубине шкафчика. На ней было написано, что внутри содержится продукция из хрупкого стекла, а также маленькая надпись на крышке "USSR, Pripyat"; английский язык уже немного насторожил Анатолия. Но больше насторожило шуршание каких-то бумажек при тряске коробки, точно не похожее на звуки стекла, неужели Брюханов хранит что-то запрещённое? Смотритель замер, боясь открыть её, боясь, наверное, разочароваться в светлом образе директора ЧАЭС, который предстал перед ним ранее. Собравшись с духом, он решился. И, да, в коробке была запрещенка – конфеты, из Америки – Дятлов был весьма озадачен этим. Это однозначно было нарушение, а за нарушением должно последовать наказание, но, чёрт, всего лишь конфеты, они не представляют никакой опасности. Такая глупость. Он взял одну из конфет, длинную, кажется, с орехами, стал крутить её, рассматривать, такое ему ещё не доводилось находить. Пахло приятно.

– Анатолий Степанович, вы в ванную пойдёте? – Виктор зашёл в кухню, вытирая мокрые волосы, а когда поднял голову, то ужаснулся. Маленький секрет директора был раскрыт, от чего он потерял дар речи. – А, я-я, я могу объяснить, я... Это просто конфеты, я их заказал, это не противозаконно! Э-эм, ч-честно... – Брюханов боялся, и его голос дрожал. Дятлов выпустил из рук шоколадный батончик, тот с характерным шуршанием упал в коробку, Виктор еле сдержал скулёж. Анатолий подошёл к зажмурившемуся от страха Подопечному, уже готовому принять наказание, но его не последовало.

– Не бойтесь, Виктор, это просто конфеты, – Виктор растерянно, но с облегчением смотрел на него. – Вкусные?

– А- Да, очень. Н-не хотите попробовать?

– Не откажусь, но только вместе с вами.

Брюханов улыбнулся, заливаясь стыдливым румянцем. Дятлов думает о том, что это небольшое недоразумение не попадёт в отчёт.

***

– Я не хочу в больницу, – Виктор нервничал, застёгивая рубашку. – Я же был там совсем недавно. Что ещё от меня нужно?

– Только анализы, это всё.

– Но я сдавал их месяц назад.

– К сожалению, те результаты уже не актуальны, – Брюханов вздохнул, медля с пуговицами. – Почему вам так страшно? – он ответил не сразу, набираясь смелости.

– Когда я попал в больницу после инцидента, мне делали какие-то уколы, очень болезненные, чтобы я вёл себя тихо...

– А вы вели себя агрессивно?

– Поначалу да... Но я просто хотел, чтобы меня н-не трогали, н-ну, было, что кричал. Кажется, случайно кого-то ударил, – он обнял сам себя, как будто ему было холодно. – Мне жаль, что так вышло, я не хотел никого бить. И я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось снова...

– Никто не будет делать вам эти уколы. Я буду с вами, – но Виктор продолжил говорить, пропуская слова мимо ушей.

– Мне было больно, болела шея, игла такая большая, их пальцы такие холодные и грубые хватали и держали меня... Я-я не мог контролировать себя, даже просто поднять руку, очень хотелось спать, и я-я долго спал потом...

– Виктор-

– Я плохо п-помню, что было после уколов, м-меня, будто по голове ударили... Так больно, так больно, – он продолжал тихо бормотать о боли, походя в этот момент на душевнобольного.

– Виктор. Виктор, успокойтесь, прошу вас.

– А-а, п-простите! – директор закрылся руками и заплакал, настолько болезненными были воспоминания. Дятлов тихо выдохнул, нужно успокоить Подопечного. Смотритель подошёл к нему и, начав осторожными поглаживаниями по плечам, закончил объятиями. Это успокаивало Витю, громкие всхлипы постепенно стихали.

– Этого не повторится. Давайте я помогу вам с рубашкой.

– Н-нет, я могу сам, с-спасибо, – Брюханов, всё ещё дрожа, непослушными пальцами продолжил застёгивать пуговицы.

– Виктор, – он подал ему галстук. – Вам не нужно бояться. То, что случилось, никогда не повторится вновь, я обещаю.

Директор смотрел в его глаза, кажется, не до конца веря в сказанное, но с искренней благодарностью. Мужчина взял галстук, наспех его завязал; поверх, на шее был надет ошейник, всё ещё непривычно тяжёлый, к нему Дятлов прикрепил поводок. Вместе они пошли в поликлинику.

Брюханов трясся, ожидая своей очереди, как ребёнок, которого привели на прививку. На них немного косились остальные люди, директор на поводке всегда привлекал внимание, что угнетало его только больше. Дятлов, видя это, отцепил поводок, по уставу он не должен делать этого, но Виктору так будет лучше. Виктор посмотрел на Смотрителя, во взгляде вопрос: "Зачем? Почему?", – потом снова осунулся, глядя в пол, поправил немного ошейник. Анатолий невинным жестом погладил тыльную сторону его ладони, заставляя расслабиться. В процедурный кабинет он проводил своего Подопечного добрыми глазами, убеждая, что всё будет хорошо. И всё действительно прошло прекрасно, Виктору удалось избежать приступа благодаря Дятлову, он стал чувствовать себя немного увереннее.

***

– Вставайте, у нас с вами много дел, – Анатолий, будучи уже одетым и совершенно бодрым, распахнул шторы, с улыбкой глядя на Подопечного, с носом прячущегося под одеяло. – Вы не выспались?

– У меня выходной, Анатолий, мне обязательно вставать так рано? – в его голосе было небольшое возмущение, которое, впрочем, звучало мило.

– Вы – соня, Виктор Петрович, так нельзя. Я даю вам ещё десять минут.

– О-ох, хорошо...

Дятлов решил протестировать новый выходной график для Подопечного в эту субботу: завтрак, прогулка, обед, домашние дела, свободное время для них обоих, ужин и отбой. Строго, но полезнее, чем валяться в кровати весь день.

На улице было немноголюдно и прохладно, мужчины пошли к набережной – туда-сюда по времени как раз к обеду. Виктор ёжился, с трудом поспевая за Дятловым, ведущим его на длинном поводке и быстро шагающим впереди. В плане спорта, да и любых других физических нагрузок они были противоположностями: Анатолий это любил, Виктор не очень. Но Смотритель был уверен, что сможет заставить своего Подопечного если не ходить в спортзал, то хотя бы просто гулять больше. Да, Дятлов иногда ставил себе космические цели. Он хотел немного разговорить Виктора, но в этот день тот совершенно не был настроен на общение, поэтому шли молча. После часа, проведённого на набережной, Брюханов озяб и стал проситься домой, Анатолий согласился вернуться, накинул на плечи Подопечного свой пиджак. От этого жеста Виктор стал немного веселее, а то совсем был грустным, непонятно почему. Обедали тоже молча.

В свободное время Анатолию нужно было отлучиться по делам, _он был уверен, что Виктора без проблем можно оставить одного ненадолго_.


	5. V

– Виктор, я дома. Виктор? Виктор Петрович?

Свет горел только на кухне, оттуда же слышался тихий плач. Видимо, не стоило оставлять его одного. Анатолий поставил чемоданчик на пол и пошёл проверять Подопечного. Виктор беспомощно лежал лицом на своих руках и всхлипывал, на столе стояло две бутылки вина, одна была пустой. Услышав Дятлова, он сел прямо, стал вытирать слёзы и извиняться.

– Простите, Анатолий Степанович, я п-просто...

– Вы пили? Почему?

– М-можете наказать меня, только не бейте сильно, п-пожалуйста, шрамы ещё не до конца затянулись...

– Я не собирался вас наказывать.

– Но у вас с собой эта, э-эта, – он снова извинился, шумно шмыгнул носом и вытер мокрую щёку. Анатолий понял, куда смотрел директор – на плеть на его поясе, её выдали сегодня, вместе с другими вещами в чемоданчике.

– Смотрите сюда, – Дятлов отцепил своё "средство контроля", и когда Брюханов увидел плеть так близко, его сильно затрясло. – Держите, – Анатолий вложил инструмент в руки Виктора, держа ладони сверху, чтобы тот не уронил, он заскулил. – Видите? Это не страшно, она не причинит вам боли, – Брюханов дрожал ещё некоторое время, потихоньку привыкая. Приняв пугающую тяжесть в руках, он слегка опустил их и издал почти истеричный смешок.

– И вп-правду...

– Вам не нужно бояться меня, Виктор, – Дятлов убрал инструмент обратно. – Я никогда не воспользуюсь ей, – "Я постараюсь".

– В-вы очень добры ко мне, – Виктор сложил руки на коленях и виновато посмотрел сначала на Анатолия, потом на стол. – Но мне действительно жаль, что я выпил столько, не стоило этого делать.

– Зачем же вы так?

– Это из-за поездки в Москву. Знаете, честно, я туда совсем не хочу.

– Есть какая-то причина?

– Ох, ещё какая.

– Расскажете? – Брюханов отвёл взгляд.

– Не уверен, как вы отреагируете на мои слова.

– Поверьте, что бы вы ни сказали, я это приму.

– ...Вы знаете Бориса Щербину?

– Лично с ним не знаком, но знаю, что он министр по делам системы "Смотритель-Подопечный", очень важный человек. Вы имеете с ним какие-то связи?

– Можно сказать, имел.

– Так дело в нём?

– Да. Он не самый приятный мужчина. Несколько лет назад произошли некоторые события, о которых я бы не хотел говорить, из-за этого теперь я его, мягко говоря, недолюбливаю.

– Вы точно не хотите рассказать?

– Нет...

– Он будет на собрании?

– Обязательно.

– А мы можем избежать встречи с ним?

– Это зависит только от того, пожелает ли он сам встретиться со мной. Если пожелает, то нет, – Анатолий задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Но мы не можем пропустить собрание.

– Я знаю. Мне не впервой терпеть всякие неприятные вещи, а данное собрание даже не самое плохое, что может случиться. Переживу как-нибудь.

***

_"– А-ах, т-товарищ Щербина!.._

_Знакомый жалобный голос был слышен эхом, идущим непонятно откуда. Анатолий завертел головой, чтобы его найти, но вокруг было слишком темно. Вдруг в этой темноте вспыхнул свет белого прожектора, являя взору высокого мужчину в строгом костюме. Лицо его было закрыто чёрной маской, лишь рот оставался виден, седые волосы мерцали на свету. Своими большими руками он трогал Виктора, сжавшегося в комочек от неприязни и страха, гладил по плечам, шее и тискал за краснеющие щёки. Анатолия эта картина сильно разозлила._

_– О-о, кто это тут у нас? – ехидным тоном начал Щербина. – Смотритель-неудачник Толя, какая встреча. Как поживает твой прошлый Подопечный? Ох, прости, он же мёртв, так неловко вышло. До сих пор страдаешь от этого? Ты сам во всём виноват. Ну, что ж, этого милашку ты пока не угробил, посмотрим, как справишься на этот раз. А пока я за ним присмотрю, верно? – он приблизился к Виктору вплотную, сильнее вжимая в стену._

_– Н-не надо, пожалуйста..._

_– Хватит! Отойди от него сейчас же!_

_– А то что? Побьёшь меня?"_

Анатолий зарычал, сжимая в кулаке одеяло. Брюханов, лежавший рядом и беспокойно спавший, быстро проснулся.

– Анатолий Степанович? Вы не спите? – Дятлов помотал головой во сне, фыркнул и с новой силой сжал простыню. Виктор испугался и уже хотел попятиться назад, но внезапный порыв заставил его разбудить своего Смотрителя. Он помогал ему с его кошмарами, видимо, теперь очередь Виктора немного помочь. Проснувшись, Анатолий смачно выматерился, злобно уставился в темноту комнаты, шумно выдыхая через нос. – Толя? – Смотритель, наконец, понял, что больше не находится во сне. Он осмотрел Виктора – в порядке – обнял его, стараясь посильнее прижать к себе, защищая от невидимой угрозы.

– Он ничего не посмеет сделать.

– К-кто?

– Щербина.

– Ох, не переживайте из-за него, всё будет, – Брюханов погладил Анатолия по пышным спутавшимся волосам, другой рукой провёл по голой спине. – Хорошо.

***

Перелёт в Москву занял некоторое время, в течение которого Виктор и Анатолий были всё так же близки друг к другу. В основном Дятлов просто успокаивал Подопечного, который уже успел отвыкнуть от полётов и ныне испытывал сильный стресс, даже мельком глядя в иллюминатор. Держать его за руку и чувствовать, как отступает мелкая дрожь, было в некотором роде приятно. Помогали и отвлечённые разговоры о чём-то не сильно важном. А потом Виктор задремал на плече своего Смотрителя, заставляя того с лёгкой улыбкой смотреть на себя.

Гостиница встретила напряжённой суетой и другими такими же нервными Смотрителями и их Подопечными. Брюханов был знаком со многими из директоров, уже виделись на прошлых собраниях. Дятлов знал некоторых Смотрителей, которые когда-то были его хорошими друзьями. Они старались идти как можно ближе друг к другу, чтобы снующие туда-сюда люди случайно не задели поводок, и не произошло никаких неприятностей. В общественных местах – короткий поводок.

Номер выдали просторный, один из лучших. А кровать одна, двухместная. Виктор почему-то уверен, что это дело рук Щербины, не уверен только в том, есть ли это такая странная попытка позаботиться о нём или злая шутка. Ошейник уже порядком осточертел и натёр шею, как бы поскорее его снять. Брюханов чувствовал, что нужно как-то снять накопившееся напряжение, нужно покурить. Анатолий перечитывал доклад ещё раз, чтобы после прочитать его быстро и без единой запинки.

– Могу ли я выйти на балкон? Мне нужно... Просто покурить, – Дятлов посмотрел немного удивлённо.

– Вы не должны об этом спрашивать, Виктор. Имеете полное право.

Имеет право. Виктор забыл, как это, сделать что-то, потому что ты так захотел, а не потому что так велели. Когда он был здесь в последний раз, было страшно сделать лишний шаг, а вдруг **ему** что-то не понравится? А вдруг твоё дыхание будет слишком громким? А вдруг?..

Москва красива, кажется, вообще в любое время. Вечер, красно-рыжее небо, яркое солнце, затянутое у горизонта сероватой городской дымкой. Лишь лёгкий ветер перебивает в ушах шум дороги рядом с гостиницей. Виктор ценил такие моменты когда-то. Когда выходил на такой же балкон со своим первым Смотрителем, например, но не сейчас. И всё же, докурив сигарету, он не спешит возвращаться в комнату. Смотрит вдаль устало, прикидывая в голове, насколько плохим может быть завтрашний день. Два варианта: либо Щербина забыл о нём, и всё пройдёт спокойно без него, либо он не забыл, и случится что-то очень нехорошее. Виктор склоняется ко второму варианту. В какой момент его жизнь перестала быть чем-то, что приносит радость, и превратилась в бесконечный страх?

– Не замёрзли? – голос заставил его немного дёрнуться.

– Нет.

– Вы в порядке?

– Да, всё хорошо, – Дятлов встал рядом, также смотря на закат. Его присутствие расслабляло, страх уступал место спокойствию. Руки Смотрителя медленно переместились на плечи директора, ближе и ближе к ошейнику. Виктор тихо охает, когда тяжесть пропадает с шеи, Анатолий же борется с желанием прикоснуться к его коже пальцами или губами, хоть чем-нибудь. – Спасибо.


	6. VI

Это не дом. Здесь, проснувшись утром, не хочется вылезать из-под одеяла не потому, что будет прохладно, и знакомый сквозняк наведёт на спину мурашки, а из-за того, что страшно. Страшно всё: шаг в сторону, лишнее слово, неосторожный взгляд, отсутствие одеяла. Гостиничный номер ещё куда ни шло, а выйди из него, как тут же очутишься в другом мире, полном диких зверей. Только вместо львов и волков – чиновники и министры. В своих неспокойных снах Виктор видит таких зверей, а сам, словно маленький зайчик в огромном лесу, бегает и бегает от них, не зная ни отдыха, ни покоя. И он всегда оказывается побеждён – либо когтями Смотрителя в спину, либо клыками Министра в шею.

Анатолий, как те таблетки для него – помогает. Рядом, близко, тепло, не бьёт, не ругает. У него пальцы только холодные, так и хочется взять их, прислонить к красным от румянца щекам и услышать тихое: "Горячие". Как во сне, только в хорошем. А потом приоткрыть глаза и понять, что это не сон, и пальцы его уже сами сминают разгорячившуюся мягкую кожу лица, именуемую "милыми щёчками". Когда неосознанные слёзы сами проскользят из глаз, без единого звука, он сотрёт их подушечкой пальца, скажет: "Не плачьте", – и, как по указу, слёз больше не будет. Привычно спросит:

– Вы в порядке, Виктор?

– Да. На самом деле, – он закрывает глаза и блаженно выдыхает. – Мне давно не было так хорошо, – Анатолий целует его коротко в висок, ещё не отойдя от утренней дрёмы, потом, видимо решив, что это всё ещё сон, продолжает. Не видя удивления на лице Виктора, не чувствуя участившегося пульса и томно вздымающейся груди, что касается его, он жадно, но нежно целует и кусает, оставляя после себя следы. Виктор прижимает его к себе, поглаживает по волосам и сжимает их, когда засосы выходят болезненными. Это всё напоминает ему что-то, неприятный опыт из не такого далёкого прошлого, но он не хочет его оттолкнуть. Не хочет даже тогда, когда всё заходит слишком далеко для него, а от нежных прикосновений внизу хочется застонать в голос и тело снова бросает в дрожь от восторга…

***

Виктор смотрит на себя в зеркало как зачарованный, большими глазами фокусируясь на медленно темнеющих следах Толиных зубов на шее. Осторожно касается их подушечками пальцев и отдёргивает руку, но не от боли, а от какого-то подсознательного страха, с которым уже так долго пытается бороться. Он трогает себя снова, плотнее прижимая сначала пальцы, потом всю ладонь к коже, гладит, ощущая лишь лёгкую тягучую боль в синяках, в некотором роде даже приятную. Вспоминает, с каким трепетом и нежностью Анатолий оставлял эти следы, и, страшно подумать, хочется ещё. Дятлов постучался в дверной косяк, чуть заглядывая в ванную комнату. Брюханов рефлекторно закрыл верхнюю часть тела руками.

– Я больно сделал?

– Совсем нет. Мне понравилось, – тут Виктор остановил себя. Хотя, может, не стоило, Анатолий ведь и хотел, чтобы ему понравилось. Сам Смотритель подошёл ближе, чтобы убрать руки Подопечного и осмотреть свои деяния, тоже провести по ним пальцами и неопределённо качнуть головой.

– На самом видном месте, как назло.

– Под ошейником не видно будет.

– Да, ошейник, он же большой, – Дятлов явно не был горд за произошедшее ранее утром.

– Анатолий Степанович, слушайте, я совсем не против того, что между нами было. Я вас не осуждаю, я на вас не злюсь. Эта часть терапии, нужно признать, очень действенная, – он смотрел в его тёмные, по-доброму блестящие глаза, сжимая губы, пока в голове всплывала и навязчиво крутилась какая-то дрянь, что усердно хотелось забыть. Витя взял его руку с плеча и поцеловал сложенные вместе пальцы, указательный и средний. – Давайте приведём себя в порядок, нам ещё на собрание идти.

***

Пока Дятлов мычал под нос свою речь, параллельно завязывая галстук, Виктор от волнения постукивал носком ботинка по полу, сцепив пальцы у себя на коленях в такой прочный замок, что его вряд ли могло бы хоть что-то расцепить. Он в страхе прокручивал в голове один плохой сценарий за другим: в первом кто-то случайно увидит засосы на шее, когда он будет поправлять ошейник от духоты помещения, и доставит им с Толей неприятностей. Во втором его застигнет нервный срыв прямо там, на собрании, когда Анатолий будет читать доклад. А в третьем и того хуже – из воздуха появится Щербина и начнёт доводить и без того нестабильного Брюханова до ручки. Как обычно, сознание Виктора делает ситуацию лишь хуже, сгущая краски.

– Не волнуйтесь, я рядом.

– Я н-не могу.

– Не думайте о плохом, – Дятлов погладил его руки. – Вы ведь думаете только о том, что будет на собрании? – Виктор кивнул. – Подумайте, что будет после. Мы с вами вернёмся сюда, – его голос стал мягче, когда он подвинулся ближе к Подопечному. – И обнимемся, ведь всё уже хорошо. Мы будем дома и, в конце концов, сделаем там всё, что захотим.

– Н-но Щербина… Боюсь, что история, к-которая случилась при моём первом Смотрителе, повторится. Я волнуюсь не только з-за себя, но и за вас.

– А можете рассказать мне чуть больше о вашем прошлом Смотрителе? И о Щербине, – Анатолий смотрел на Виктора спокойно, на что тот опустил взгляд, будто прячась от него. – Я понимаю, что вам сложно говорить об этом, не хочется вспоминать. Но мне нужно иметь всю информацию, чтобы понимать, с чем имею дело, – Дятлов терпеливо ждал, пока Виктор нерешительно мялся.

– Если я расскажу... Вы обещаете мне, что мы больше никогда не вспомним об этом?

– Я обещаю.

***

"Это было очень волнительно – Виктор только заступил на пост директора и ему вот-вот должны были назначить Смотрителя. Он ночь не мог спать, думал только о предстоящей встрече и фантазировал себе облик будущего товарища. И вот они встретились. Не было в нём чего-то особенного, вовсе нет, обычный мужчина, старше Брюханова лет на пять. У него были рыжеватые красивые волосы, которые на солнце почти что светились. Сначала он не делал ничего, что не укладывалось бы в обычные отношения между мужчинами, был вежлив с ним, как и все Смотрители вежливы со своими Подопечными. Но шло время, а он становился только ласковее и нежнее. Всё так невинно: помогал с бумагами, ненавязчиво накрывая чужие пальцы своими, брал за руки, смеялся и не отпускал, укрывал плечи заснувшего за документами Виктора пиджаком. Потом стал обнимать крепко большими руками, как медведь, говорил, по-дружески, мол, все Смотрители так делают с Подопечными. Прижимал к себе, не мог оторваться от кудрявых директорских волос. Однажды на корпоративе, уже и неизвестно, по какому поводу, когда Виктор был уже подшофе, Смотритель отвёл его в машину. Только вот домой они не поехали – мужчина стал целовать не до конца понимающего, что происходит, директора, говорить, какие нежные чувства к нему питает с первой встречи. Это случилось на заднем сидении, их первый раз спустя полгода совместного существования, и после Виктору даже не стыдно было признаваться себе, что ему понравилось. Наконец, понял, что ему было нужно. Он чувствовал, как жутко тянуло к нему, времени, что они проводили вместе, всегда было мало. Хотелось быть с ним вечно."

"Щербина давно заприметил Брюханова, ещё с тех пор, когда того награждали орденом Трудового красного знамени. Он был намного моложе его, шустрее и мягче. И каким же милым он был, милее директоров Борис не видел никогда. Виктор совершенно не был похож на расчётливого, холодного мужчину, каких, обычно можно было встретить у руля на крупном предприятии. На его шее, конечно, был ошейник ( _что невероятно сильно и пугающе возбуждало Бориса_ ), а следом ходил его Смотритель, держа его на поводке, как декоративную собачку. Вместе они смотрелись так хорошо, чуть ли не взасос целовались, Щербина сразу заметил эту связь между ними. Какая прелесть, какое прекрасное нарушение. Будь у Брюханова другой Смотритель, он бы уже отправился в тюрьму за такую чрезмерную нежность к мужчине. Интересно, Борис один видит её? Или работа окончательно развратила его разум? Вся эта слежка, нервы, иногда действительно хочется простой ласки. Министр хотел личной встречи с директором, которую в скором времени получил.

– Вы Борис Евдокимович? – пролепетал Виктор, с опаской входя в кабинет.

– Да, а вы, я так понимаю, Виктор Петрович? Проходите, не стесняйтесь, – он сел напротив стола министра.

– Простите, зачем меня вызвали? Это как-то связано с моим Смотрителем? – Борис ухмыльнулся, подошёл к нему, за подбородок поднял голову к себе.

– Это связано с вами, Виктор, вы, оказывается, злостный нарушитель, – в голосе Щербины звучали играющие нотки какого-то юношеского задора, пусть и еле различимые. Виноватое "ах" сорвалось с губ директора ЧАЭС.

– Простите, но я не делал ничего запрещённого! Что я нарушил? Я могу как-то это исправить?

– Ничего страшного, вы можете с лёгкостью загладить свою вину.

– К-как? – Щербина чуть оскалил зубы, взял поводок, пропуская кожаный ремень сквозь пальцы, а потом резко потянул на себя, от чего у Виктора перехватило дыхание.

– Слушайтесь меня, как своего Смотрителя.

Виктор в растерянности и панике бегал глазами по кабинету, пока Борис целовал его ухо, плавно переходя на самый верх шеи, оттягивая ошейник. Нагибал голову назад, держа за волосы, чтобы обнажить шею больше. Ему приходилось давить, ведь Брюханов имел наглость сопротивляться.

– Н-не надо, пожалуйста, – тихо умолял он. – Прошу вас, Борис Евдокимович!

– Слушайте, – министр оттянул поводок, заставляя Виктора отклонить голову. – Я знаю обо всех ваших нарушениях, Виктор, я вижу вас насквозь. Вы можете скрывать это от остальных, но не от меня.

– О чём вы говорите?

– О вас и вашем Смотрителе.

– Я... Я-я не понимаю, о чём вы!

– Вы состоите в некоторых отношениях, не так ли?

– Что!-

– Не отрицайте, Виктор.

– Конечно, м-мы состоим в отношениях, дружеских, исключительно дружеских!

– Видимо, эта дружба очень, о-очень крепкая, – протянул он, довольно смеясь в конце. Виктора застали врасплох, он будет всё отрицать, но вряд ли Щербина станет слушать.

– У вас нет никаких доказательств.

– Вы двое и есть доказательство. Он так нежен с вами, даёт вам много свободы, а ваш ошейник, – Борис просунул пальцы между ошейником и кожей, два спокойно помещались в пустом пространстве. – Расслаблен до предела. Думаете, никто не видит эти лёгкие прикосновения?

– Прекратите! – сдавленно выкрикнул директор.

– Тихо, – он приказал. – Иначе я буду вынужден прибегнуть к наказанию.

– Вы не мой Смотритель, я не обязан вас слушаться!

– Ох, Виктор, я – Смотритель для каждого из вас, и поверьте, вы будете слушаться. Иначе о вашем маленьком секрете узнают, и вам придётся отправиться в места не столь отдалённые. А там с такими как вы обходятся не очень снисходительно, – Виктор не мог поверить в происходящее, открыв рот, он смотрел на Щербину с какой-то надеждой на то, что всё это шутка. Что это кошмар, и он скоро проснётся. – Вы будете слушаться или я вас уничтожу. И вас, и вашего Смотрителя.

Брюханов оскалился, он мог забыть о себе, но он не должен пострадать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Виктор и Борис смотрели в глаза друг другу, первый был зол, ярость переполняла его сердце, второй был спокоен, ведь он уверен в своём превосходстве, и, к сожалению, он абсолютно прав. Виктор в итоге сдаётся, прекрасно понимая, что только так можно не допустить реализацию угроз министра. Склоняет перед ним голову, принимая сухой жест поглаживания по волосам и унизительное "послушный мальчик", обречённо пялится в пол, чувствуя, как власть над ним полностью переходит Щербине."


End file.
